


Of Course It Is

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sunshine Smiles and Bright, Bright Eyes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It was their fourth date and today, it was Jordan’s turn to decide what they did and he hadn’t spoken a word of what he planned. It didn't matter how many times Stiles dropped by the station to beg and ask, Jordan would give nothing up





	Of Course It Is

“Jo, are you  _ sure _ that this is okay?” Stiles asked again, twisting the hem of Jordan’s sweater between his fingers. They had yet to even enter the fair and Stiles was already beyond nervous.

They had seen each other regularly since their first date. A lot of it was due to Stiles dropping into the station, but Jordan was never shy to say ‘Hi’ and press a kiss to Stiles’ temple if he was also there. Stiles knew Jordan was getting teased for it - most likely more so than Stiles himself was - but Jordan didn’t seem to care. He always took a moment to greet Stiles, so.

Asides from that Jordan had taken to picking Stiles up for lunch. If he was working the day shift he could leave when Stiles’ lunch began and they would get food together. Normal they went to  _ Hills _ , as they had made the diner ‘their’ spot after their first date there. On top of Stiles’ frequent trips to the station and their mini lunch dates, they had gone out twice more.

For their second actual date, Jordan had taken them for a picnic. The entire thing was lovely (even if the food had been peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and store-bought veggie/fruit trays), and Stiles had an excellent time. Jordan had driven them out to the Preserve where they had taken a short hike to a large, open clearing. Jordan had even gotten a little wicker basket to put their lunch in and when Stiles had seen it, he nearly swooned. 

The entire afternoon had been wonderful and it made Stiles’ diner-dinner-date look awful in comparison. It made Stiles feel a little uncomfortable, awkward and off balanced. He felt like he hadn’t put in enough effort, that he had gotten so excited about asking Jordan out that he let the plans for their date fall through. He spent a lot of time thinking about what they could do for their third date and finally,  _ finally _ decided on paintball. 

Stiles knew Jordan missed his time in the Army. Not the death and destruction and uncertainty, but the action. He knew how well Jordan kept in shape, the boxing competitions he took part in - and the less-than-legal fighting competitions he also took part in. Stiles figured paintball would be action-based enough to hold Jordan’s interest.

And it did. They both had a great time. Stiles had been going to the shooting range with his father for as long as he could remember, and while a paintball gun wasn’t nearly the same as an actual gun, he was a good shot. They had both been widely competitive and left with wide smiles and a plethora of new bruises.

Their fourth date was again Jordan’s turn. Picking back and forth like this was never something they had discussed, rather something they had just fallen into. Stiles liked it, enjoyed making the effort to plan something for Jordan but also being surprised when it was the man's turn to take them out. 

Today, it was Jordan’s turn and he hadn’t spoken a word of what they were doing. It didn't matter how many times Stiles dropped by the station to beg and ask, Jordan would give nothing up. Instead, he had picked Stiles up unreasonably early for a Saturday - though he did have a coffee waiting in his car - and driven off with only a good morning kiss. However, the drive hadn’t been long and Stiles had known where they were going soon enough.

Once a year, a fair would roll into town and set up shop. It was always a big event - filled with a number of outrageous rides and multiple games. Stiles hadn’t been the past two years, as the last time he had gone ended with Scott having an asthma attack and they had silently agreed not to go back.

That didn’t mean Stiles hadn’t wanted to - it was more so that he wasn’t about to go to the fair on his own. Back then he only had Scott, so when his best friend decided not to go again, Stiles couldn’t go either. Of course, he had still wanted to, he loved the fair - could remember going year after year with his parents, his mother's bright laugh and his father's smile. 

So being here now, with Jordan, had Stiles feeling giddy. He was excited,  _ so _ excited. 

But Stiles couldn't help the doubt. Too many years of ruthless words thrown his way had left him unsure of his own value. Not only that, but Stiles knew how his relationship would look to other people. Jordan was twenty-four, a police officer and Stiles was still in _high_ _school_. It - it wasn’t even legal, really, and while Stiles knew they had his dads support he still felt like they should be hiding away.

Which brought them to know. Stiles had been excited when he realized where they were going, regaling Jordan with stories he could remember from going here as a child. He had been ready to get there, urging Jordan to drive faster but now - he was unsure.

“Of course it is. Stiles, I don’t mind if people know you’re my boyfriend,” Jordan said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulder to pull him in close. Stiles went easily, happily tucking himself against his  _ boyfriend’s _ side. 

They hadn’t used the label yet, Stiles hadn’t been sure if it had been long enough, or if Jordan had even felt the same way but Stiles had thought about it. It hadn’t even been a full month and Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because this was his first relationship or because it was  _ Jordan _ he was dating, but he could tell he was already falling hard.

“I - alright,” Stiles mumbled, linking his fingers with Jordan’s while they walked through the entrance. He had to pull up the sleeve of Jordan’s hoodie as it hung to the tips of his fingers, the actual sweater falling below his ass. 

Jordan had given it to him after their last date when they had stopped for coffee and Stiles had gotten cold. Stiles  _ had _ meant to give it back over the last week, had meant to bring it to the station with him he just kept forgetting. Asides from fitting incredibly loose and being insanely comfortable, the sweater was warm and - at first - smelt like Jordan. Stiles was not ashamed to admit he slept in it once or twice.

“What do you want to first?” Jordan asked and Stiles blinked up at him before looking around, biting his lip in thought.

“Rides first, obviously, but  _ what _ ?” Stiles took another minute to think, chewing on his bottom lip before he got, “Spinning teacups!”

Jordan just laughed as Stiles pulled him along.

\----

The sun was setting when they decided to call it a day. Stiles’ face hurt from grinning and his feet were sore from walking but he couldn't bring himself to care. The fair had been more fun that Stiles’ had remembered it being and he had Jordan had spent a ridiculously amount of money on tickets so they could do  _ everything _ .

They had gone on every ride they could go on together - and Stiles even went on some alone - before moving onto the carnival games. Somehow, Jordan was incredibly lucky -  _ ‘Stiles, I’m just that good!’ _ \- and won a number of prizes in the form of stuffed animals. Said stuffed animals were piled in a large bag they had to get when the could no longer carry them all, and Stiles had hefted it over his shoulder long ago.

“Carry me,” Stiles whined, looking up at Jordan with big, pleading eyes and sticking out his bottom lip in the best pout he could.

He hadn't expected anything to come from it, had been only joking, but Jordan crouched low and said, “Hop on.”

Stiles did so, laughing when Jordan straighten up and grabbed hold of Stiles’ thighs to keep him steady on his back. Stiles squeezed his legs to help support himself and draped his arms over Jordan’s shoulders, smiling wider than before. They kept like that until they got to the car - Jordan’s this time - and Stiles hoped down, giving Jordan a pat on the head and thanking him for his service.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said with an eye roll but he grabbed Stiles’ wrist and tugged the boy close. Jordan leaned back against the car and spread his legs for Stiles to step closer, and Stiles did, running a hand through Jordan’s hair and scratching at the back of his scalp.

“I had a very nice time,” Stiles said and sighed when Jordan’s arms slipped around his waist to hold him close. Stiles tilted his head up for a kiss and Jordan met him easily, sliding their mouths together.

They traded a series of small, closed-mouthed kisses - the most Jordan would allow of them, though Stiles was working on heating things up - until Jordan pulled away, leaving Stiles flushed and grinning, darting forward for another quick kiss before stepping back.

“Just so you know,” Stiles began, hefting the boy of stuffed animals up between them, “I am keeping all of these!”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is so cute, and it makes me feel so good writing it! I don't have anything more planned at the moment, but if there is anything you want to read, comment :)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
